Upon a Winter's Night
by DJN31GH-and-Derpy
Summary: Two ponies become more than just friends as a winter night pushes them closer than they've ever been before. Rated M Oneshot.


**Author's Note Please Read: Please forgive me...This fic is rated M, meaning that it contains SEX, plain and simple. That being said, this is my first mature fic but has nothing to do with "Clandestine Emotions"! Enjoy the pony love. Also, Ditzy and Vinyl are in their TEENS they are not as young as the CMC but not fully Mares yet.**

* * *

><p>Winter. She loved the season. Looking past the coldness and bare trees, Ditzy delighted in the festivities of the winter months, including her birthday. She was quickly growing up, leaving the days of a young filly behind her. However, for the moment her flank was bare and she was eagerly waiting to find the her talent.<p>

Then there was Vinyl Scratch.

The two were good friends, each loving music, as Vinyl was skilled in mixing, scratching, and whatever feats were required to keep her new title as DJ PON-3. Although new to the industry, Vinyl had a talent with her turntables, and would follow her love of music as a career in the years to come.

Therefore, it was fit that Vinyl offered to attend Ditzy's birthday party not just as Vinyl, but as

DJ PON-3 herself.

The party itself was amazing. Even with it being Vinyl's first performance, the music was great, and everypony was having a wonderful time. Some more than others.

No one was really sure who invited Berry Punch to the party, but she was there, and along with herself, she came with...beverages. Ditzy was hesitant to try the elixir that was snuck into her party, but Berry insisted, apparently having already sampled the drinks herself. It was sharp, the liquid slightly burned her throat, but the warmth that it induced was welcoming and Ditzy found herself having seconds. She offered some to Vinyl, who gladly accepted, and also took a liking to the prohibited bottles. The party continued, the music loud and the lights dim with dancing and other festivities. However, soon enough the night grew long and monotonous. Ponies started to leave and the crowd thinned.

Even Berry Punch stumbled home in her drunken content.

Vinyl's night of partying and alcohol had hit her harder than expected, and even Ditzy saw this through her own haze. As she struggled to pack up her equipment, Ditzy knew that she was in no condition to make her way back home, so she suggested that she spend the night. Not moments later, she collapsed on the couch.

Ditzy smiled at this as she retrieved a blanket to cover her friend, and after she was content with the fact that Vinyl wouldn't freeze during the night, she made her way upstairs to her own bed.

The night went on and cold rampaged outside, while Ditzy slept comfortably in a down quilt. She was warm although the cold did seem to reach the ground floor. A few hours past and all seemed well, until Ditzy was awakened by the sound of hooves walking up to her room.

She was startled a bit at the noise, but calmed down when she realized it was only her friend. No words needed to be spoken to see that Vinyl was cold. She shivered as the winter air hit her.

Although unexpected as it was, Ditzy didn't protest when Vinyl climbed into bed, seeking warmth. The bed itself was large, and quite a bit of space was to be found between the two, so the action wasn't that awkward.

Nonetheless, both were silent, not wanting to mention the fact that they happened to be sleeping in the same bed.

Time passed, although Ditzy found no sleep, as Vinyl was still violently shivering. Her teeth chattered and it was apparent that the she was having a hard time warming up. Ditzy wouldn't be able to drift off with the mare next to her freezing her horn off.

That being said, Ditzy did the first thing that came to mind, and wrapped her wings around her friend.

Vinyl jumped at the sudden decision, and although a bit confused, she didn't seem to mind as Ditzy's feathers insulated her body. The cold drifted away and Vinyl warmed up, albeit slightly shaken by her friends action.

Once again, time went on, this time Ditzy was able to fall asleep, now content as she shared warmth with Vinyl. It seemed however, that Ditzy was meant to be kept awake, as she was woken again by Vinyl's movement.

She opened her eyes, and jumped slightly, due to the fact that her eyesight was met with two red orbs staring back at her. Her friend too, couldn't sleep and she must have shifted during the night, as she was now facing Ditzy. If it wasn't awkward before, it was now. The two were now staring at each other, inches apart, in bed, with Ditzy wings wrapped around Vinyl. What at first was a solution to the coldness of the house, quickly turned into an intimate coincidence that kept the two from saying a word.

It would've stayed at that, if it was not for what happened next.

Vinyl took it upon herself to break the separation that their lips had endured for the last silent moments. She leaned over and kissed Ditzy, she was spot on as her lips landing directly on her's. Ditzy was shocked, her cheeks flared up becoming bright red. If that wasn't bad enough, she had trouble keeping her wings from stiffening as hormones raced though her body. Vinyl noticed this, chuckling, but then her expression changed. What was a lighthearted smile turned into something else. Her eyes slightly closed, as she gazed at Ditzy with a smirk that suggested she wasn't going to get any sleep at all.

Ditzy's eyes were still wide from of what had just occurred, but lust took away the shock of the event. She had always secretly had a crush on Vinyl, but when it seemed she did not feel the same way, Ditzy was content with just being friends. Tonight however, whether it was the alcohol, cold, or the clandestine emotions that the two had for each other, it was clear now that Vinyl shared the same feelings Ditzy was too afraid to express. Ditzy's fear diminished though, and she returned the kiss that Vinyl sent. The two locked mouths, battling for dominance. It seemed that Vinyl lucked out, as she was able to roll over, pinning Ditzy under her weight. Now it was Ditzy's turn to seduce Vinyl with her smirk, even though in the back of their minds they hadn't the slightest idea what exactly to do next.

The answer came when Ditzy unknowingly shifted her body forward, and they both made contact in the most sensitive of places. Brushing against each other, a sudden wave of pleasure surged through both of them. They gasped in surprise as realization hit and instincts took over.

A rhythm was set in motion as the two felt sensations that were utterly new to them, but ever so intoxicating. They rocked their bodies back in forth, in unison, matching each others movements. Blinding droves of ecstasy ran though them and their sounds of passion echoed through the house. Ditzy's parents were on vacation, so she was not worried, but entirely focused with the intimacy that she was sharing with Vinyl.

The amazing pleasure that the two felt grew stronger as they continued to make love. It was almost as if their minds were somewhere else as their bodies rubbed against one another, sending their hormones into a frenzy. The heat that was result of the act blew away the cold and made them forget why they had been in the bed together in the first place. The only thing on their minds now was the continuation of their harmonized, sensual experience.

Vinyl, even though on top of Ditzy, was not as in control as she was at first. It was now Ditzy taking charge as she bucked her thighs upward to further entice her lover. They drove on, gasps and other provocative noises only acting as fuel for them to keep riding into one another.

Their sexual pleasure neared it's peak and soon they would be unable to hold back the release that they had not yet experienced. The two shared climaxes, Vinyl threw her head back in pure ecstasy as Ditzy did the same under her.

Vinyl collapsed over Ditzy, who embraced her. Both exhausted from the night of partying and love, they slept. No longer were they cold, now their body heat along with the warmth surging in their hearts kept away the winter chill.

Both sharing unsaid feelings for each other, over the span of one night, a loving relationship blossomed between two friends, who had become closer than they ever imagined. With a little help from Berry Punch of course...

...after all, that was her plan from the start.


End file.
